1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a crimpable connector for a flat conductor cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
An electrical connector for a flat conductor cable including a base and a platform spaced from but overlying the base is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,488. The platform has a pair of lances so that on crimping the connecting portion to a flat flexible cable, each lance pierces the conductor and engages a flat conductor in the cable. In this connector, the lances pierce an insulating sheath and a flat conductor encased in the sheath transverse to the plane of the cable supported on the base. Since the lances pierce the insulating sheath and conductor transverse to the plane of the cable, the insulating sheath is not stripped from the conductor and the lances contacting the conductor are not wiped along the surface of the conductor.
Another connecting device for a flat conductor cable is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,381. In this device, a U-shaped channel includes a web having a pair of lances struck inwardly from a plane of the web. A segment of the web between the lances is coined to prevent the lances from moving back into the plane of the web when the U-shaped walls of the device are crimped and curled to pinch the conductor in engagement with the lances. Although this type of connection provides for stripping the insulation and wiping the lance along a surface of a flat conductor, it provides a pressure contact only at the points of intersection of the edges of the lances and the curled ends of the U-shaped walls.
The connector of the present invention provides a solution to all of the above problems by providing a substantially greater contact surface including two wiped contact points with the flat conductor between each lance on the base and the arm when the arm is crimped to clench the lances with the flat conductor. Additionally, contact pressure is provided over the transverse width of each lance resulting in substantially less initial contact resistance and lower contact resistance when the connection is exposed to environmental conditions over an extended period of time.